A Bina Love Story
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: A Bina Love Story is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Preface

Twilight/Demons

Bella Swan & Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story

By Hannah Curbishley

Preface- Love Story

Edward, what can I say except 'Thank You'! If you hadn't left I would never have found my Mina. I love Vampire Mina Harker, we're soul mates, I love you Mina. I never knew I could feel this way and as I die, looking back over the time we spent together, I want you to know, Mina I loved every second. My name is Bella Swan and this is the story of Bina, my love story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight/Demons**

**Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story**

**By Hannah Curbishley**

**Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Not!**

_**Bella**_

Eighteen today! Great! Not! Today I'm a year old than my Vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. Yes, you read that correctly. My boyfriend and his family are Vampires. But what we know about Vampires is wrong; they don't have sharp, pointed teeth. They don't sleep during the day. They don't sleep at all. They don't burn in the sunlight. Their skin sparkles like diamonds. Edward and his family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper Cullen, aren't like normal Vampires. They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood so it's easier for them to live around humans and live normal lives.

I nearly died six months ago. A Vampire called James tried to kill me but Edward stopped him and save my life. A half-moon scar on my hand was made by James's venom when he bit me, but Edward stupidly sucked the venom out, stopping me from becoming a Vampire like him.

********

I was going to the Cullens' tonight for my surprise birthday party. Of course, how was it a surprise when I knew about it? Well it was a surprise for me because Edward's sister, Alice, planned it and I had no idea what was going to happen. All the same, it was going to be a nightmare!

Alice dragged me to the living room. Edward had just taken my jacket off when Alice appeared at my side.

"Come on, Bella. Hurry! It's time for the party!" Alice said, dragging me towards the stairs that lead to the Cullens living room.

"I'm coming, Alice," I said giving her a forced small smile. I wasn't in the mood the celebrate the darkest day of my life.

"I'll make it up to you, Bella. Just try to enjoy it. This is the first birthday party we've had since Emmett in 1936," I heard Edward whisper into my ear as he took my hand in his.

"I'll try and you're right. I'll make sure that you make it up to me," I whispered back gently squeezing his hand.

"I love you," Edward whispered gently, kissing the top of my head as we walked downstairs.

"I love you too," I whispered back as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was there: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and even Rosalie, which shocked me because Edward's eldest sister didn't like me very much.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Esme said, hugging me.

"Thanks Esme," I said with a forced smile.

"Happy Birthday, Sis," Emmett said, giving me one of his bear hugs.

"Thanks Emmett," I said, smiling for real at the idea of being part of the family.

"Open your presents I have a cake for you too," Alice said pointing to the beautiful big cake.

"Oh my God Alice, that cake could feed fifty. You guys don't eat so who's going to eat all that cake?" I said with a sigh.

"Don't spoil my fun Bella Swan. Open your presents please. I can't wait to see your face," Alice said smiling.

"Alice, don't be so pushy, honey. It's Bella's birthday. She will open her present in her own time. Happy birthday, Bella," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks Jasper. Um Alice, you need to give me my presents so I can open them," I said smiling.

"Open Emmett's, Rosalie's and Jasper's first," Alice said giving me a wrapped box.

"I've got to pop out for a minute. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone Bella," Emmett said trying not to crack a smile.

"I'll try Emmett. I'm not promising anything," I said smiling. Emmett left the room and I opened the wrapped box from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. To my surprise it was empty.

"Um Thanks," I said, confused. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice started laughing.

"It's a new stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it now," Jasper explained. Alice and her gifts: she's always one step ahead of me.

"Thanks Rosalie, Jasper," I said smiling. "Thanks Emmett," I shouted to Emmett. I heard him laughing. Emmett came back into the living room.

"Open Edward's and mine next," Alice said. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

"You promised that you hadn't spent a lot of money on me," I said giving Edward a look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward said smiling.

"Okay give it here." I said with a sigh. Alice gave me the square. I rolled my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked under the tape.

"Shoot." I muttered when the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut dropping onto the carpet.

_**It all happened very quickly then.**_

"NO!' Edward roared. He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, scattering the cake, the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal glass.

Jasper slammed into Edward and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep inside Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. In the next second Emmett grabbed hold of Jasper, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper still struggled on, his wild empty eyes locked onto me. Beyond my shock, there was also searing, stinging pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by Edward's grand piano with my arms thrown out to catch my fall into the jagged shards of crystal glass. I could feel the pain that ran from my wrist spreading to the crease inside my elbow. Dazed and disoriented I looked up from the sleek red blood running down my arm into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires!


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight/Demons

Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story

By Hannah Curbishley

**Chapter 3- Right & Wrong**

_**Bella**_

Carlisle was the only Cullen who remained calm throughout the accident. Carlisle was at my side, along with Edward and Alice, treating my deep cut.

"There's too much glass in the wound Edward take her to the table, Alice get my bag." Carlisle said Rosalie and Emmett had wrestled Jasper outside; Esme had gone with them so it was only me, and Carlisle, Edward and Alice were the only ones in house. Edward lifted me effortlessly and carried me to the table; Carlisle held a towel to my arm to stop the bleeding. I could tell he wasn't breathing, he hadn't taken a breath since I'd sliced my finger, my blood was more tempting to him than the others this was so hard for him, I could tell it was by the look on his face. Alice appeared a moment later with Carlisle's bag in her hand.

"Here you go, Carlisle." Alice said placing Carlisle's bag on the table. Carlisle got to work, I could hear the plink! Plink! Of glass falling onto the table, I focused my eyes on Carlisle's face to avoid seeing what his hands were doing. Edward still wasn't breathing.

"Just go Edward; Carlisle can fix me up, go get some air." I said, as a numb feeling spread over my arm.

"I'm fine. I can handle it." Edward said the fact he wasn't breathing made me feel so uncomfortable

"Edward you don't have to be the hero, just go please." I begged.

"Go and find Jasper, I'm sure he's pretty angry with himself, and he'll only listen to you at the moment." Carlisle added, helping me out.

"Yeah, go find Jasper." I said.

"You might as well do something useful." Alice said, as we were ganging up on him now, after a moment he gave up and left the room. The Smell of my blood was making me sick and dizzy, I kept hearing the Plink! Plink! of glass hitting the table, how much glass was their in my wound? I didn't dare look due to the fear of throwing up; I'd caused enough damage tonight without adding my sick to the mess. If she hadn't have been in my line of view, I wouldn't have seen Alice give up and leave the room. Carlisle was the only Cullen left.

"Well, that's everyone. I can certainly clear a room." I said, with a sigh.

"It's not your fault, Bella." Carlisle said, as he finished picking the glass out of my wound.

"Yes it is, if I'd just been more careful than none of this would have happened." I said; tears were forming on my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"It could happen to anyone." Carlisle said, comfortingly.

"Could, right, but it normally just happens to me. How can you do this? Even Esme and Alice couldn't stay…" I said, feeling a tear fall down my cheeks.

"Years of Practice, Bella. I hardly know the scent anymore, it would be harder if I took a vacation from the hospital which I don't plan to do anytime soon. In 1918 when the Spanish Influenza was happening, it was painful having to go home and pretend to sleep when people were dying." Carlisle said, looking pained by the memory.

"Carlisle, tell me about what happened to make you change Edward?" I was curious. Edward didn't remember his human life.

"It was Edward's mother who made me decide to change Edward. Her name was Elizabeth Masen, Edward's father - Edward Senior - died in the first wave of the Influenza, Elizabeth adored her son, she ended her own life by trying to nurse him from her sick bed. I thought that Edward would be the first to die, he was so sick, but Elizabeth died first. I went to see her, and Edward, the day that she died, she begged me to save her son, I looked into Edward's green eyes before I change him, he was so peaceful, it was Edward's mother's choice not mine." Carlisle said.

"Edward had Green Eyes?" I said, trying to imagine Edward with Green eyes.

"All finished, I'll take you home." Carlisle said, after he placed the white bandage over my wound.

"I'll take her." Edward was at my side now.

"It's okay, Carlisle can take me." I said, trying to avoid the ride home with him.

"It's fine, Bella, come on." Edward said, taking my hand and leading me towards the front door.

"WAIT." I turned fast as Alice ran towards us with my presents in her arms.

"Don't forget your presents, you can thank me later." Alice said putting my presents in my good arm and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Alice, thanks for tonight. How's Jasper?" I asked her as Edward went to get my jacket.

"He's angry with himself." Alice seemed sad.

"Tell him that I'm not angry with him. Tell him, that I forgive him; tell him it's not his fault." I said, with a small smile.

"I'll tell him, Happy Birthday Bella." Alice smiled but her smile was sad, really sad.

I walked out of the front door and to the car with Edward, we didn't speak to each other, the silence was unbearable.

"Say something." I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Like what?" Edward said, he didn't turn to face me; he just kept his eyes on the road.

"Say you forgive me." I said, with tears filling in my eyes.

"Forgive you for what?" Edward turned to face me, confused.

"If I'd been more careful that wouldn't have happened, it's my fault." I said, fighting my tears back.

"Bella, it's not your fault. It was an accident." Edward said, as we pulled up outside my house. I climbed out of the car. I went to get my presents.

"You don't have to take them." Edward said, as I pushed myself towards him.

"I want them." I said with a smile.

"No you don't, Esme and Carlisle spent money on you." Edward said.

"I'll live, are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"I should go home." Edward said his face looked so upset, the last thing I wanted was for him to go home and be miserable.

"Stay, please, for my birthday?" I said, with a small smile.

"Okay, let me take them, and, I'll see you upstairs." Edward said, with a small smile.

"Kiss me first." I leant into him, he placed his soft lips to mine, and my heart overreacted as ever.

"See you upstairs. Bella?" Edward said, as I got out of the car.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Happy Birthday." Edward said before I disappeared inside.

I said goodnight to Charlie, he asked about my arm I said I tripped, I ran upstairs shutting the door behind me, and Edward sat on my bed with my presents at his side.

"Hey can I open my presents now?" I said sitting on his knee

"Here Carlisle and Esme's present." Edward said picking up a large square he opened it for me, it was a box.

"I can lift the lid." I said taking in from him, I opened it and it took me a minute to take in the information.

"WE'RE GOING TO JACKSONVILLE." I said shocked.

"That's the plan." Edward said with a smile, my present from Esme and Carlisle was two tickets to Jacksonville. One for me, and, One for Edward!

"Oh my gosh, Renee is going to flip, this is amazing, I get to see my mum and I get to take you with me, do you mind though? It's sunny you'll have to stay in all day." I was so happy.

"I don't mind. If I'd known that you were going to act like this I would have made you open it in front of Carlisle and Esme, but I thought that you'd complain." Edward said, with a smile.

"It's too much really, but I get to take you with me." I said, with a smile.

"Now, I wish that I'd spent money on your present, I didn't know that you could be the reasonable." Edward said looking a little sad.

"I'm sure that I'll love it, can I have it?" I said, smiling, and trying to cheer him up. Edward gave me his present I opened it, it was cd case with a blank cd inside I looked at it confused.

"What is it?" I asked, confused and curious. Edward didn't speak, he just placed the cd into the CD player on the side of my bed, he pressed play.

I just listened, I couldn't speak, I started to cry.

"Does your arm hurt?" Edward asked.

"No, it's not that, it's beautiful, you couldn't have got me a more perfect present." I said, wiping my tears away, the CD was Edward playing the piano, and the first piece on the CD was my Lullaby, so I shut up, and listened intently to it.

"How's your arm?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"It's fine." I lied, it was blazing under the bandage, I wanted Ice, I would have settled for his hand, but that would have given me away.

"I'll get you some tentanol." Edward said slipping me of his knee.

"Charlie." I said, as he reached the door. Charlie had no idea that Edward stayed over.

"He won't see me, I'll be back before you know it." Edward left, he was back with the tentanol in seconds, and he caught the door before it hit the door frame. Edward sat on the bed, I sat on his knee again, and I took the tentanol. My lullaby continued.

"It's late, you need to sleep." Edward said, lying me on the bed, and putting my covers over me.

"Since it's my birthday I'd like you to kiss me again." I said sitting up in the bed.

"You're greedy tonight." Edward said, smiling.

"It's my birthday." I reminded him. The kiss began as usual, Edward was as careful as ever, my heart over reacted as ever. But this kiss was different. Edward's lips were more urgent, he wrapped his arm around my waist, I pushed myself up against him, and I was crossing his caution lines but he didn't stop me, he kept going, he un-did the zip of my blue dress, he removed it from my body and it fell to bedroom floor, I took his shirt off, I pressed myself up against his chest. We kept going, never stopping, it was amazing, feeling Edward more than ever, sex was amazing, better than I expected.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms after our passion. As I slept something was tugging at my mind, something telling me that was had just happened was right and wrong. Something telling me that Edward and me only had so much time left together!

**Author Comment**

**All copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer her characters and some of her words. Next chapter will be up asap please review also read La-Quinn's, AxStupidxLamb's and RenesmeexLullaby's fics their much better than me.**

**Thanks**

**Hana**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight/Demons

Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 4- Decisions

_**Edward**_

What did I just do? I watched Bella sleep, her body had purple bruises all over it, I'd done that to her, I need to get out, we have to leave, and I have to leave her, for her own good.

I got up from the bed, and I kissed Bella's cheek softly; and I climbed out of the bedroom window. I ran home, where the others were waiting for me, in the front room; Alice must have had a vision.

"NO!" Alice screamed at me as I entered the living room.

"No, what Alice?" I asked, walked past her towards Carlisle.

"WE AREN'T LEAVING, BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR. WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE BELLA TONIGHT, IT WAS A MISTAKE." Alice said, and, if she could cry, I think she would right now.

"ALICE, BE QUIET, WE'RE LEAVING AT THAT'S IT, TONIGHT WAS TO BE EXPECTED, SO STOP LETTING YOUR HEART RULE YOUR HEAD." I shouted.

"Ally, Edward's right, we have to leave." Jasper was at Alice's side.

"We'll leave tonight, Edward you can stay and say goodbye to Bella." Carlisle said

"NO. I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TOO; I'M NOT LEAVING TILL I SAY GOODBYE." Alice shouted.

"ALICE BE QUIET! YOU'RE NOT SAYING GOODBYE, YOU'RE GOING WITH THE OTHERS DON'T MAKE THIS ANY HARD THAN IT HAS TO BE." I shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER, THIS IS GOING TO DESTORY BELLA, YOU'RE HER REASON FOR LIVING, AND YOU KNOW IT." Alice shouted at me, I blocked her visions from my mind.

"ALICE, SHE'S HUMAN SHE'LL RECOVER IN TIME, NOW START PACKING, OR I'LL PACK FOR YOU." I Shouted back, before I left them alone in the living room, I ran upstairs I started to pack when my bedroom door flew open and nearly off of its hinges.

"Don't do this Edward, please?" Alice pleaded with me, her eyes were wet but no tears would fall, ever.

"Alice, please, we have to leave. For Bella's safety, all you're doing is thinking about you." I said

"And what about you Edward? You are only thinking about yourself. Bella loves you, this will destroy her, and, you'll kill her." Alice said, softly.

"NO, I WON'T KILL HER." I shouted. I pinned Alice up against the wall.

"You might as well, because without you she's already dead." Alice pushed me off her.

"THINK ABOUT IT." Alice said, slamming the door behind her, so that the glass shook violently

I couldn't think about it, it was all just too painful. I had to leave, I'd made the hardest decision of my life and I wasn't going back on it!


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight/Demons

Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story

By Hannah Curbishley

**Author Comment:**

**May Make Readers Cry just a quick warning please review I LOVE BINA!**

**Chapter 5-Goodbye**

_**Bella**_

The days that followed the accident were strange and painful. Something was eating away at the back of mind. Something was wrong with Edward. Alice had gone away with Jasper somewhere. I missed her.

Edward drove me home today after school. We didn't speak the whole way home. The silence was unbearable. We pulled up outside my house.

"Come for a walk with me Bella," Edward said offering me his hand.

"Okay," I said taking his hand. We walked into the forest. My heart was beating fast. Something was wrong really wrong and I'd known it since the accident. Something had changed between us.

"Okay, talk," I said, stopping in the middle of the forest.

"Bella, we're leaving," Edward said.

"Wait, why now? Why not in a few years?" I said.

"We can't stay anymore. It's time to start afresh somewhere else," Edward said. Then I realised that I'd misunderstood what he was saying.

"When you say 'we'?" I asked, feeling like my heart was slowly crumbling into a thousand pieces.

"I mean my family and myself. My world isn't safe for you," Edward said I felt like he'd taken my heart in his hands and was slowly crushing it.

"What? You don't mean that. I love you. You love me. We belong together," I said as the tears started to form in my eyes.

"No Bella, not anymore. We can't be together. I don't want you anymore," Edward said as my world fell apart.

"Y-You d-don't w-want m-me?" I was shaking.

"No, I'm sorry Bella. This is goodbye. What happened with Jasper made up my mind. You'll never ever see me again. It will be as if I never entered you world," Edward said.

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A PART OF MY WORLD, A PART OF MY HEART! YOU ARE MY HEART! WITHOUT YOU LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING!" I shouted in tears.

"BELLA, DON'T BE STUPID! YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT ME! YOU HAVE FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS! TIME WILL HEAL ALL OF YOUR WOUNDS! JUST LET GO! PLEASE!" Edward shouted, scaring me.

"Edward please, I love you," I pled as the tears started to flow.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE BELLA. GOD, YOU HUMANS ARE SO STUPID. I'M LEAVING BELLA. THERE ISN'T ANYTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL CHANGE THAT. GOODBYE." Edward kissed the top of my head before he left me alone.

My legs gave way and I felt to the floor. I just curled up in a ball, wanting more than ever for death to take me.

******

I'm not sure how long I was alone in forest. Someone found me. His name was Sam. He took me back to the house. I lay on the couch for a few hours. I picked up the strength to move to my bedroom. I checked my CD player. Edward's CD was gone. Everything he'd given me was gone. I turned my Ipod on the song _What Hurts the Most. _Playing it mirrored how terrible I felt.

"_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away." _

I stared to sob into my pillow. I threw the cover over me and I cried myself to sleep as Edward's face burned in my mind along with his painful words. OH EDWARD, COME BACK TO ME! I NEED YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight

Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story

By Hannah Curbishley

**Author Comment**

**A Mina Chapter because I love Mina and Bina! Please Review**

**Chapter 6- Clean Break**

_**Mina**_

"Is this the last case, Miss Harker?" my Driver asked. Ruby had helped me pack my things given the fact I'm blind. For a Vampire this is strange, but I'm half Human. I can control when I am or am not a Vampire. I've only been back to normal for a few weeks now. After what happened last time, I promised myself that would never happen again.

"Yes. thank you," I said. My name is Mina Harker. I'm 150 years old and today I'm leaving London for the first time.

I walked back towards the living room. I had my stick, which I used to help me find my way.

"So, you're really going?" Galvin said. Rupert, Galvin and I have been friends for a long time.

"Yes, this is my clean break," I said with a smile.

"Don't go Mina. I'll miss you," Galvin said. I heard him get up. In the next second I felt his warm hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Galvin. I have to. Say goodbye to Ruby and Luke for me," I said, removing my hand from his. I walked slowly down the steps towards my car.

"Mina, please stay." I turned slowly at the sound of Galvin's voice.

"Let me go please," I said trying not to cry.

"Will you come back?" Galvin said. I heard his tears in his voice.

"I don't know. I have to do this," I said. This was part of the vision I'd been having for the last few weeks.

"Do what?" Galvin asked, confused. I hadn't said anything to him about the vision. It hadn't anything to do with him.

"It's something I have to do alone. Goodbye Galvin," I said placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I climbed into the car before he could say another word. As I sat in the back, my tears started to fall. The visions happened again.

_**Mina's Vision**_

The Girl was so beautiful, chocolate brown hair, 18. She was a broken girl. I sat on her bed with her. She was ill.

The Girl, Bella, giggled, "He he, you're pretty."

"You're ill Bella," I replied.

"Kiss me," Bella said before she placed her lips to mine.

_**Vision ends.**_

My visions were about this Bella, a girl living in Forks, a girl who I was flying around the world to save, save from a deadly Vampire. This is my clean break, my Clean Break with a girl I'm going to fall in love with. God, I hate my visions sometimes!


	7. Chapter 7

_Twilight/Demons_

_Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story_

_By Hannah Curbishley_

_Chapter 7- Heart-Breaking_

_**Bella**_

Three months have past since Edward left, three heart-breaking months. Without Edward my life feels Empty, I feel Empty, Dead, Forgotten. School has been hell since Edward left. All my lessons before he left were with him, we sat next to each other in everything, now I sit alone. Home has been hell too, I used to spend all my time with Edward, now I'm alone from the minute I get home until Charlie comes home. I don't like being alone, when I'm alone all I do is think about Edward, cry over Edward and miss Edward. Without Edward my life is worthless, I'm worthless. I think about the time we spent together, all of these special moments, now they're just memories. Edward for me is just a heart-breaking memory.

"Miss Swan? Bella? Isabella?" I looked from my textbook, I was alone in Biology well there were other students in the room but without Edward I was completely alone. I didn't realise until he said my name again that my teacher was talking to me, I was too lost in my memories.

"Sorry sir, what was the question?" I said feeling sick and dizzy again, I'd been feeling crap for weeks now.

"Bella are you ok?" My teacher asked, he looked concerned.

"I'm fine sir." I said lying, I wasn't in the mood.

"You don't look fine. You look as white as a sheep, I want you to go see the Nurse." My Teacher said.

"Sir I'm ok." I said, I did feel like crap but I wasn't in the fucking mood to go and see the stupid nurse.

"Bella just go and to the nurse please. Mike will you take her?" My teacher asked, Mike got up from his seat and was at my side.

"Of course Sir, come on Bella." Mike said helping me up from my seat, I pushed his arm away.

"I can take myself, I'm not a kid." I said before my legs gave way, Mike grabbed hold of me.

"I don't feel well." I said before for the first time in my life I fainted.

*****

I woke up dizzy and confused as I registered the plain white walls it hit me where I was, the nurse office, oh fucking great. I went to get up, but I couldn't my legs were like jelly.

"Oh good Bella your awake." The Nurse said as she walked through the door.

"You had us worried Bella, would you like us to phone your father, get him to come and pick you up?" The Nurse asked.

"No. I'm fine, I just want to go back to class." I said, the last thing I wanted right now was Charlie worrying about me, fussing over me.

"Bella before you go back to class I need to talk to you about your blood test, remember the one I did here three weeks ago." The Nurse said, I hate her for reminding me, I hate blood test mainly because I hate needles.

"Well from the results we can see that your pregnant Bella, that's why you fainted. And if you want my advice Bella I suggest you tell your father and the baby's father." The nurse said with a small clueless smile, it took me a good few minutes to take it what she'd said.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." I said in disbelief, was I carrying mine and Edward's Child?

"Yes Bella, but to be on the safe side I'd like you to take this pregnancy test just to confirm it." The Nurse said handing me a white stick.

"Ok." I replied feeling completely numb as I took the white stick from the nurse's warm hand, I took the test, I thrust it into her hand not being able to look at it, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, it's just a nightmare any minute now I'm going to wake up in Edward's arm. I really wish that was true, I'd give anything to wake up right now, in his arms but this is real, he's gone I'm alone and this is really happening to me!

"Just as I thought, your pregnant Bella." The nurse said as she took my hand gently in hers.

"I-I c-can't b-be." I said shakily, before I burst into tears, Edward was gone and now I was alone carrying our child.

"Bella I hope you don't mind me asking, but is it his?" The Nurse said, I knew she'd not said Edward's name for a reason.

"Yes it is." I replied, I was so scared.

"Can you get in touch with im, to tell him about the baby?" The Nurse said with a kind walk smile.

"No. I don't know where he is, he's gone for good, I'm alone." I said before the tears started to flow harder and faster.

"Your not alone Bella, you have me, your family, your friends, you'll get through this." The Nurse said, gently squeezing my hand.

"I need Edward." I said, I got up grabbing my bag and I ran out of school. I jumped into my truck and drove down towards La Push, I need to see Jake, he's the only one I can trust. But no-one can help me better than Edward, Edward come back to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight/Demons**

**Bella Swan and Mina Harker: A Bina Love Story**

**By Hannah Curbishley**

**Chapter 8- Help**

_**Bella**_

I couldn't drive the whole way to Jake's House. Too many tears were falling. My mind was a mess. Driving my truck was not doable. I pulled into the beach car park. The rain was falling hard. I pulled my coat on. I climbed out of my car and walked towards the beach. I collapsed onto the soft soaked sand and began to sob so hard that my chest was on fire. So many tears were falling that my eyes were burning. I was alone on the cold beach. I wanted Edward. I need him now more than ever. I wish he'd never left. "Forever and always," we kept saying. Now I'm alone and pregnant with our child. This isn't fair, I wanted Edward back. I missed him. My broken-heart bled for his touch. His soft touch would and could heal my broken-heart. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I held it in my shaky hand. I tried to text Jake but failed as the phone slipped from my hand and buried itself in the sand.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" I looked up into the eyes of my werewolf best friend, Jake Black.

"I-I need a friend," I said feeling a delicate tear fall.

"Will I do?" Jake suggested with a small smile.

"Yes," I assented. I wanted to smile back but I couldn't.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake asked, wrapping his arm around me and softly placing my head on his warm shoulder.

"Everything. My life is a nightmare. Everything's falling apart. I'm alone in this stupid mess," I explained, fighting back the tears.

"You're not alone, Bella. Please, I hate seeing you like this. Tell me what's wrong," Jake insisted, wiping away my tears with his soft touch.

"Jake, I-I'm pregnant," I wept. How could my eyes still contain moisture? I thought I would have dried my eyes out with all the tears I have cried since Edward left. I could make several rivers with the tears that have fallen from my bright red eyes.

"Is it his? Is it that blood-sucker's baby?" Jake had moved away from me. I could see he was angry. His body was shaking violently.

"Yes, it's Edward baby," I said. Edward's name burned in the back of my throat. Tears were forming again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOOD-SUCKER! HOW DARE HE LEAVE YOU PREGNANT?" Jake roared. I jumped a little. Jake was scaring me now.

"Jake, stop please. You're scaring me. Edward doesn't know. He never will. I need you. I'm scared," I said before bursting into floods of tears. I could see through my tears that Jake had calmed down. He sat next to me again and wrapped me up in his warm, strong, soft arms.

"Oh Bells, don't cry. I'm sorry. I over-reacted. I'm here for you Bells. Don't be scared. You're safe. I'll look after and protect you," Jake assured, gently kissing the top of my head.

"Jake, will you come with me to tell Charlie? I can't tell him alone. Please?" I pled with Jake. I was scared of Charlie's reaction.

"'Course I'll go with you. Don't worry, Bells. I'll protect you," Jake said he got up and offered me his hand.

"Promise me you'll look after me?" I resquested, looking into his eyes.

"I promise Bells." As Jake spoke, he offered me his hand again.

"Okay." I took his soft smooth hand in mine.

"Come on, Bells. I'll be beside you the whole way. I promise," Jake said as he let me towards where my truck was parked. The rain and my tears were easing away.

"Thanks Jake. I love you," I said with a weak smile.

"I love you too, Bells, forever and always," Jake declared. The words 'forever and always' made my tears fall again.

"Oh Bells, don't cry. Shit! What did I say?" Jake wondered, looking nervous.

"Edward and I used to say "forever and always." Now he's gone and I miss him," I clarified, sobbing harder. Jake pulled me into his warm chest.

"Don't cry Bells. It's okay. I'm sorry Bells, but it's going to be okay. I'll help you. You'll get through this. I'll make sure of it," Jake vowed, kissing the top of my head. I had Jake's support and help. I wasn't sure what my parents would say but I was terrified. Oh Edward, what would I do? I needed your help!


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight/Demons

A Bina Love Story

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 9- Reactions

_**Bella**_

He's gonna kill me. I know that for sure. Charlie is gonna kill me. I mean getting pregnant at my age. He'll go mad. I don't even want to think about what Mom will say. God I'm so stupid. Jake pulled up outside the house. I felt sick. I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell him.

"Drive." I whispered through my tears.

"What?" Jake asked, confused. I looked at him

"Please, Jake, just take me away from here. I can't tell him; he's gonna kill me!" I said, sobbing. Jake took my hand.

"Bells. He's not gonna kill you. Sure he'll be upset but he won't kill you. You have to tell him. He's your dad." Jake said, holding my hand tight.

"Come with me? I can't tell him alone." I pleaded with Jake. He gave me a small smile.

"Of course I'm coming with you." Jake said, squeezing my hand.

"You can do this, Bella." Jake said. I looked at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car.

"I hope so." I whispered as we walked towards the house. I put my key into the lock. I stood there for a moment. With the key in the lock, no plan of turning it. Jake turned the key for me and pushed the door gently open. No escaping now. Jake was gonna make sure I told Charlie.

"Dad?" I called, shutting the door behind me. I took my coat off and put in on the banister.

"Charlie?" Jake called him as well. He really wasn't helping.

"In the kitchen." Charlie called to us. I wanted to cry. He was gonna kill me. He hated Edward for leaving. He was gonna hate him even more when he found out I was pregnant. Jake opened the door and the smell of dad cooking made me feel sick, he was cooking bacon. Well trying to. He was a hopeless cook.

"You two want a bacon sandwich?" Charlie asked. Jake went to say something but I stopped him.

"Yes please. We'll be in living room." I said, pulling Jake away. I sat on the sofa and Jake shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked me, confused. I looked at him.

"I need to think about what I'm gonna say. I'm scared, Jake. He's gonna go crazy." I said, sighing.

"Bella, just tell him. He won't be mad. He'll be upset, but he won't be mad." Jake said, taking my hand.

"Tell me what?" I looked up from Jake to Charlie, who was standing in the door with two bacon sandwiches.

"Dad, sit down, please." I said to him. I wasn't gonna tell him standing up. He might pass out. Charlie gave me and Jake the sandwiches before sitting down. I put mine next to me and Jake sat on the other side of me.

"So what's wrong?" Charlie asked. I took a deep breath.

"Dad. I'm pregnant." I said without pausing for breath; I just wanted to get it over with. Charlie looked as white as a sheet.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?" Charlie asked, not looking at me.

"I'm sure dad, the nurse told me. It's Edward's; we had sex on the night of my birthday. Dad, I'm so sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. He got up.

"I want you out of my house now." Charlie said, walking away.

"Dad, please. Don't do this." I pleaded with him.

"Go now!" Charlie shouted at me. I ran upstairs to pack my things, I heard Jake and Charlie talking.

"Don't do this Charlie. She needs you." Jake pleaded with him.

"Just take her with you for a few days. I need time to think. Talk to her mother." Charlie said, walking out of the living room. I walked downstairs with my things.

"Let's go." I said to Jake, opening the door and walking out.

"He'll come around, Bella. I'm sure of it." Jake said as we drove.

"No he won't. Both of them are gonna hate me forever. I'm such a mess." I said with a painful sob.

"Don't think like that. Stay with me tonight we'll talk to Charlie and Renee in the morning." Jake said, stopping the car outside of his house.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, kissing his cheek. I got out of the car and walked outside of the house. That night I tossed and turned; I felt sick. I'd screwed up my life. My parents hated me and the love of my life was gone, could things get any worse!

The Next day I got up early. Before Jake and Billy. I need to go somewhere safe and the only place that ever made me feel safe was mine and Edward's meadow so I hiked up to it. The way I remembered but when I got there it was dead. The meadow was dead like mine and Edward's love, and being here just brought back all the memories. I closed my eyes.

"Bella." My eyes snapped open at a voice. I looked up to see Laurent walking towards me.

"Laurent? What are you doing here?" I asked, happy to see an old face. But then I saw his eyes were red and I knew I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Bella but it's better I kill you then Victoria. If you knew what she had planned for you." Laurent said, walking towards me. I was going to die. I knew it, me and my baby we're going to die.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered as Laurent touched me.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I turned to see a woman standing in the meadow. Laurent pushed me out of the way. Jake was in the meadow.

"Who is she?" I asked Jake.

"Mina. Mina Harker. She said she was here to protect you from that bloodsucker." Jake said, I looked at the woman Mina. She looked so beautiful. So perfect. She was my hero. She'd saved my life. Jake carried me away from the meadow. I heard the fighting between Mina and Laurent, I prayed that Mina would be ok. How did she know I was in trouble? Who is she? So many questions. Questions I need answers for.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight/Demons

A Bina Love Story

By The One and Only Hanabella

Chapter 10- Answers

_**Mina's Point of View**_

Trying to get Bella's werewolf friend Jacob Black to trust me must have been one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life but as soon as I told him that Bella was in danger and that I could save her he seemed to trust me. It was clear that he had feelings for Bella. Killing the vampire 'Laurent' was easy, I'm stronger than any Vampire, and I'd felt a strong lust to kill him for one reason... Bella. I'd killed him to protect Bella. A girl I hardly knew but I knew in my unbeating heart that I had to protect her.

I was met by Jacob when I arrived back at his home at nightfall. He was alone when I arrived his smell was so strong that it made me feel sick. I never could stand the smell of werewolves.

"Is the other bloodsucker dead?" Jacob asked when I returned. My sight was starting to fade which was a good thing. I was returning to normal.

"Yes he's dead. I killed him. I want to see Bella. I have a feeling she'll have questions and only I have the answers." I said putting my stick on the ground as my sight faded away.

"Alright... but if you hurt her I will kill you." Jacob said I could hear him standing aside.

"I won't hurt her Jacob. I promise." I said touching his shoulder before I walked inside. Jacob helped me to the room where Bella was he left me outside I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Bella's sweet voice from the other side of the room I opened the door. I heard her get up.

"Hello Bella. I'm Mina Harker." I said smiling I walked towards her and offered her my hand she took it.

"Your blind? How is that possible if your a vampire?" Bella asked. I smiled.

"I can control when I become a Vampire. I'm an original vampire turned by Dracula himself. Which makes me one of the strongest vampires on the Earth." I said smiling, she helped me to the bed and we both sat down.

"I suppose you have questions to ask me. I'm happy to answer them." I said putting my stick by the side of the bed. I could feel that Bella had not yet let go of my hand.

"I want to say Thank you for saving me. Well me and my baby. The baby is all I have left of my vampire boyfriend Edward. And yeah I do have questions like how did you know I was in trouble?" Bella said I could hear her heartbeat along with her baby's heartbeat.

"I can see the future. I saw that Laurent would come to kill you. So I got on the first plane out of London and I came to protect you since your vampire has stopped his sister from looking at your future." I said with a smile.

"You came all the way from London to save me! Why? Why come all this way for me?" Bella asked I wanted to tell her about the visions I'd had but I knew it was too soon for that.

"I came to save you because I like to save people. And you were in need of someone to save you." I said removing her hand from mine.

"Thank you Mina. Thank you for saving me I guess you'll be going back to London now then?" Bella asked with a sad sigh.

"No. I'm in no rush to leave. Their isn't anything in London for me anyway. And you need my protection. The Other Vampire Victoria is coming for you. And your werewolf Jacob can't protect you alone. I'll stay to protect you. That is if you wish me to stay?" I asked.

"I'd like you to stay. I miss having my boyfriend and his family around it's nice to be around a kind vampire again." Bella said I could hear her smiling.

"As you wish. Do you have any other questions? I think you should get some sleep you've been through a lot today." I said with a small smile.

"I don't have any more questions but I do have one request... don't leave... if you have nothing in London stay here with me... If I'm gonna have the baby of a vampire I need a vampire around to help." Bella asked. I got up from the bed.

"I'll stay for as long as you need me. Get some sleep I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight Bella." I said before I walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Mina." Bella said before I heard her getting under the covers I walked out of the room shutting the door.

Jacob and I sat outside of the house I could feel the moonlight on my skin.

"Who are you Mina? Why are you here? Did Edward sent you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Mina Harker I'm a vampire. I'm here for Bella and no Edward didn't send me. I came because I saw visions of Bella in trouble. Among other things." I said with a sigh.

"What other things?" Jacob asked.

"I saw Bella and myself kissing. I have a strange feeling that we'll fall in love... but I know you care for her deeply Jacob so once Victoria is gone and Bella has given birth to her baby and I know she's safe I'll return to London and leave you to look after her." I said getting up. I felt Jacob grab my hand.

"I heard her ask you to stay... I think she cares for you too..." Jacob said.

"She doesn't. She's looking for a vampire to replace Edward. You'll make her heart yours Jacob it'll take time for her to let Edward go. Trust me it took me time to let my husband Jonathan go. Bella will let go in time I promise you that." I said removing his hand from mine.

"Do you think you can stop Victoria from killing Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I know for a fact that I can kill Victoria. Bella's safe Jacob as long as she has you and I she's safe." I said with a small smile.

"I hope your right Mina. Cause I'm scared I'll lose Bella." Jacob said getting up.

"You won't lose her Jacob. I can promise you that. You won't lose Bella. If it's the last thing I do I'll make sure you don't lose Bella." I said with a sigh knowing that I couldn't let Bella fall in love with me. She'd been heartbroken by one vampire I wouldn't let her get heartbroken by another cause the truth was I knew I couldn't stay, I couldn't stay and fall in love with Bella because she's human... I'd done it once I'd loved a human... I'd loved Jonathan and I'd lost him... and I would never go through that again... not now and not ever... once Victoria is dead I will leave Bella and Jacob to bring up Bella's baby... Bella doesn't need me around... or does she?

**A/N: A Mina Chapter! Questions have been answered I know it's short but it's simple. Next chapter will contain angry ginger vampire and romance!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Bina Love Story**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**A/N: Finally, an update! This chapter starts in Mina's point of view, then switches to Bella, and then ends with Jake 3 I've put their names before each bit, so you know who's point of view it is 3 Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 11- Scents, Trust, and Protection**_

_**Mina**_

I awoke the next morning at dawn. Bella and her friend Jacob were still asleep. I quietly changed out of my night dress, and into my black leather jacket and tight, black jeans, and slipped out of the house, trying not to make a sound. I was successful. I waited a few moments to make sure that Bella and Jacob were still asleep. When I heard no sign of either of them waking, I headed for the woods in search of a scent. The red headed vampire Victoria was coming, and it was only a matter of time before she found Bella, but I wanted to find her first. I wanted to keep the fight away from Bella. I wanted to keep Bella safe, and the only way I could do that was to find Victoria and kill her before she found Bella's scent, which was very difficult but not impossible, thanks to Jacob's wet dog smell. Which was awful, and I couldn't bear to be around Jacob for too long. The smell made me feel ill.

I travelled into the woods, trudging through mud and walking further in as I reached the meadow where I'd killed Laurent yesterday. I caught Victoria's scent. She was close, very close, too close for my liking. I pulled out a small vile of my blood, and took off the lid before pressing the tube to my lips, closing my eyes before swallowing the warm liquid. I waited a few moments for the blood to kick in before I opened my eyes. The meadow where I stood was dead. I took a deep breath, taking in Victoria's scent, memorizing it. I looked to the west of the meadow. Victoria's scent was stronger in that direction. She'd headed west to an unknown location, but her location wouldn't be unknown for long now that I had her scent memorized. I'd be able to know when she was coming for Bella, so I'd be able to meet her halfway. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes again, letting the wind sweep through my hair. Victoria's scent was still strong. That's why my eyes flew open when I noticed another scent had started to fill the meadow, a scent I knew all too well.

"I woke up this morning, and you were gone. I got worried. I thought you'd broken your promise. I saw footprints heading this way, so I followed them" Bella said with a sigh. I turned to face her, and gave her a small smile.

"I apologize, Bella. I should have left you a note telling you where I'd gone. I was just trying to get Victoria's scent" I said with a small smile, walking towards her.

"Did you get it?" Bella asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard" I replied with a tiny smile, putting my black leather gloves on. The air had suddenly turned cold and was nipping at my fingers.

"Can you see me now?" Bella asked, gently waving her hand in front of my face. I gently grabbed it.

"Yes, I can see you. And you are very beautiful. I can always get a picture of people when I'm blind" I said with a smile. Bella had a confused expression on her face. She went to open her mouth to ask me how, but I cut her off.

"It's all about touch. I could paint a mental picture of what you look like just by touching you and exploring all of your features with my fingers" I said with a smile. My vision was starting to fade. I'd only take a small amount of blood, and it was wearing off now. I put my stick on the floor as everything faded to black, and the image of Bella was gone.

"Does it hurt?" Bella asked, after I let go of her hand to put both hands on my stick.

"No. Well, yes, it used to hurt when I first started controlling when I was a vampire, but I've had over a hundred years of practice, so there's no more pain now" I said, giving her a tiny smile.

"Do you want me to help you back to the house?" Bella asked. I just nodded, and she took my arm. My arm felt warm under her touch. I ignored it as she helped me very carefully back to Jacob's home.

_**Bella**_

"He worries about you. He loves you" Mina said, when we reached the house and Jake came rushing out with a panicked expression on his face. I sighed. I cared about Jake, but he was starting to get on my nerves. I was grateful to him, but his overprotective attitude around me at the moment was annoying me.

"Get away from her!" Jake growled at Mina. I could see he was going to change and attack her, so I instinctively stood in front of her to protect her. I have no idea why I thought me standing in front of Mina could protect her from my very angry werewolf best friend, but it felt right deep inside.

"Jake, stop it! Mina isn't here to hurt me! I woke up this morning, and she wasn't here, so I followed her into the woods where I found her looking for Victoria's scent. She's here to protect me, not to kill me. I know you care about me, but you've got a back off! You're being too overprotective, and it's getting on my nerves!" I said, putting my hand on Jake's chest in an attempt to keep him away from Mina.

"I'm sorry. I just don't trust her. She's a bloodsucker" Jake said with a deep growl. His body was still tense. I kissed his cheek, and his body started to relax.

"You trust me, right? I trust Mina" I said with a small smile. Jake just sighed.

"I know this hard for you, Jacob. It's hard for me too. Your werewolf scent is making me sick. I'll be returning to my arranged lodgings tonight. Bella, I'll leave you my phone number and address in case you need me. I'll call my driver, and get him to come and pick me up" Mina said from behind me. I felt her moving behind me. Jake sighed and went into the house, leaving me and Mina alone outside.

"Do you want me to call your driver for you?" I asked, as I saw her feeling each pocket on her black leather jacket, searching for her phone. She finally found it in one of her pockets and pulled it out, giving me a small smile.

"I'm fine, thank you" Mina said, pressing a key on her phone before placing it to her ear.

"Hello? It's Mina Harker. I'd like to be picked up, please. Yes, from the address I'm calling from. Thank you. I'll see you in ten minutes" Mina said, before hanging up and putting her phone carefully back into her pocket. She pulled out a small piece of a paper with an address and a phone number on it and handed it to me.

"Just in case you need me. I'm not staying far from here, anyway. I need to be close to this house, just in case Victoria comes for you. And I know she will" Mina said with a tiny smile. I put the piece of paper in my jacket pocket.

"Do you really have to go, Mina?" I asked with a sigh. She ran my fingers down her cheek before kissing them.

"Don't worry; you and your baby are safe. I just can't stand the smell of your werewolf anymore. It's horrible and strong, and if I stay near him, it will make Victoria's scent harder to identify when she comes" Mina said as her car pulled up. The driver got out and walked over to Mina, taking her hand.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Harker?" Mina's driver asked. Mina just nodded, and he led her towards her car and then opened the door for her.

"Goodbye for now, Bella Swan" Mina said with a smile, before getting into her car.

"Goodbye for now, Mina Harker" I said with a tiny smile, as her driver closed her car door, and got into the driver's seat before driving away, leaving me alone outside as rain started to fall. I trudged inside to escape the rain. I took off my jacket, and found Jake waiting for me in the living room. I sighed. Well, this was gonna be fun.

_**Jacob**_

"Has that bloodsucker gone?" I asked as Bella entered the living room. Her hair was damp from the rain that had started to fall. She let out a sigh.

"That bloodsucker has a name. It's Mina. And I want you to call her Mina from now on, Jake. She's polite enough to call you Jacob, so you should at least do the same and call her by her given name, rather than by what she is" Bella said, walking into the kitchen. I sighed and followed her.

"Bells, I'm sorry, alright? I care about you. Really, I do. I just don't trust Mina, alright?" I said, as Bella got some hot chocolate out of the kitchen cupboard, along with two mugs, one for me and one for her.

"Jake, just stop it, okay? I know you care. If Mina's such a threat to me, why did she save me from Laurent? If she wanted me dead, why didn't she let him kill me? Why is she planning to kill Victoria before Victoria kills me? She's not gonna hurt me. I trust her" Bella said, flipping the switch to turn on the kettle. I sat at the kitchen table.

"That's a good point. I dunno, Bells. It might be because she's a vampire, and I'm a werewolf. Something inside me is telling me not to trust her" I said as the kettle finished boiling, and Bella picked it up and poured the hot water into the mugs that contained cocoa powder, before putting one of the mugs in front of me and taking a seat across from me.

"It's not about her being a vampire. It's not about trust. This is jealously. You want to be the only one who protects me, and you can't stand the thought of Mina protecting me. I'm not stupid, Jake. And you know deep down that's the real reason you don't want me around her" Bella said, taking a sip of her drink, and as soon as she said the word 'jealously,' I knew she was right. Yes, I was jealous of Mina for a couple of reasons really. Bella had said the first one. I didn't want anyone else protecting Bella other than me, and the second was because of what Mina had said the night before, about her and Bella kissing. I know Mina's feelings are deeper than just being protective. She wants Bella to be hers, just like that foul bloodsucker Edward, and I'm not going to let her take Bella without a fight.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. You've been hurt by her kind before. I can't stand the thought of it happening again" I said, running my finger over her scar, which she covered with her hand the moment I touched it. I let out a small sigh.

"Mina's not like other vampires, Jake. She can control what she is. I trust her, and all I want is for you to be polite to her. You don't have to become best friends, and I know you'll probably never trust her. All I'm asking is that you stop being so rude to her!" Bella said, getting up from the table and picking up her mug.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up as she headed towards the door. Bella just sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm gonna go and call my mom, and then I'm gonna call Charlie. I need to talk to them both" Bella said, putting her mug on the kitchen counter before pushing past to me to walk upstairs. I let out a sigh before throwing my empty mug angrily at the wall. I was losing Bella, I could feel it. She was pulling away from me because I was being overprotective of her, but that's only because I care. It's Mina. If I'm ever gonna have a chance with Bella, I'm gonna have to keep her and Mina apart until the red headed vampire was dead.


End file.
